M15
|ened=It's All Inside of You |jpprem=July 14, 2012 |usprem=December 8, 2012 |jpvid=December 19, 2012 |usvid=N/A |usrating=? |ukrating=? |carating=? |qurating=? |irrating=? |aurating=? |nzrating=? |jprating=? |derating=? }} Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice (Japanese: キュレムVS聖剣士ケルディオ Kyurem VS the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo) is the second movie and the fifteenth Pokémon movie overall. It premiered in Japanese theaters on July 14, 2012. It premiered in the US on Cartoon Network in conjunction with YTV in Canada on December 8, 2012. The movie features and its two alternate formes and the Swords of Justice: , , and . In Japanese theaters, M15 is featured with the Pikachu short PK24. Other posters and logos File:M15 teaser poster.png|Kyurem VS the Sacred Swordsman File:M15 poster.png|Kyurem VS the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo File:M15 poster alternate.png|Introducing Keldeo's Resolute form File:M15 DVD JP.png|Japanese DVD cover File:Kyurem VS the Sacred Swordsmen logo.png|Kyurem VS the Sacred Swordsmen logo File:Kyurem VS the Sacred Swordsman Keldeo logo.png|Kyurem VS the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo logo File:M15 Pikachu the Movie poster.png|Pikachu the Movie 15th poster File:Pikachu the Movie M15.png|Pikachu the Movie 15th logo File:Pikachu and Keldeo M15.png|Keldeo and Pikachu in one of the artworks File:M15 Logo English.png| English Logo for Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice Plot As the movie begins, the narrator gives an introduction about the Pokémon world before it cuts to a scene of and his in a battle with a trainer's . He commands Pikachu to use on the Druddigon. As the Thunderbolt hits, the scene changes to a grass field where is training with . It detects Virizion in the grass and uses . As the scene progresses, and after Virizion , Keldeo attempts to do the same thing, but was unable to do so. It then uses its horn as the sword, and clashes its horn with Virizion's sword. Later, the scene changes to rocky terrain where Keldeo trains with . When Keldeo unleashes , it sends Terrakion flying, and Terrakion crashes into a boulder, which falls onto it. It manages to lift that boulder with its strength and Sacred Sword. The two eventually clash weapons. Finally, the scene changes to a dead forest as Keldeo runs alongside . A storm envelops the area and burns a few trees down in front of Keldeo. Cobalion notices Keldeo's actions and persistence and tells Keldeo that its actions are reckless. Keldeo exclaims that it wants to battle and when asked when it will be ready, Cobalion doesn't answer; instead, it draws its sword, and spars with Keldeo. The scene changes to a flowing stream, where the three Swords of Justice ask themselves whether Keldeo is ready to fight Kyurem. According to Cobalion, Keldeo hasn't fully learned the weight of the sword, and is not ready yet. Keldeo overhears them and tries to convince them, but to no avail. While the Swords of Justice slept, Keldeo sneaks out and heads to Full Court, where Kyurem resides. Eventually the three notice, and so they left to search for Keldeo. When Keldeo arrives, it challenges Kyurem to battle, which the Boundary Pokémon accepts. When the arrive, the two are already in battle. During the fight, Kyurem breaks off Keldeo's horn with , causing the Colt Pokémon to become paralyzed with fear. Terrakion attempts to stop the fight to save Keldeo, but Cobalion tells it not to interfere. This aggravates Kyurem, who shifts into White Kyurem and the trio, to prevent further interference. Noticing its friends frozen, Keldeo is overcome with fear and flees from the battle. Kyurem, furious, angrily declares that their battle is not yet over... Meanwhile, Ash and the group are on their journey, boarding a train that leads to a city. , Pikachu, and are playing in the train car, later joined by . The train stops at Windy Station. Cilan notices a stall selling lunch boxes and gets some for the group, along with water bottles and Berry Pops. Ash had to carry the lunch boxes, yet he trips over Scraggy, sending the boxes flying. Fortunately, the trio's Pokémon and manage to catch the lunch boxes. As they all board, they accidentally left Scraggy in the station just as the train leaves, and notice he was trying to run for it. Ash urges him to jump on, but the Shedding Pokémon couldn't muster the strength to do so, so Ash commands to fetch him with . She manages to catch him and bring him in, but suddenly, a Pokémon slips on the mountain, landing on top of the train. Pikachu notices, and tells the rest to follow him. It was Keldeo, injured from its previous battle. As Ash and his friends find it, it warns them about Kyurem. Suddenly, Kyurem leaps onto the train and attacks the group, and soon was forced to jump off the train when the train enters a tunnel. Later on, they move to a cargo area of the train, where Iris tells the group about the legend of Kyurem, which she learned from the Village of Dragons' Elder. The train arrives at Roshan City and the group visit the Pokémon Center there so Keldeo can be treated. Nurse Joy identifies the Colt Pokémon to the group, and tells them the legend of the Swords of Justice. She mentions that according to this legend, the three arrived at a forest plagued by flames from a war between human factions. Terrakion shaped an escape route into the earth, Virizion used its speed to shield the fleeing Pokémon, and Cobalion escorted the Pokémon to safety. Within the ashes of the now burned-down forest, they found a lone Pokémon--Keldeo--that they took in as their own. Featured Pokémon * * * * * Debuts * * * * * * * * * * Characters Human * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Malin * Elder (flashback) * Mother and daughter * * Misaki * Station attendant Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Malin's) * (wild) * (wild) * (wild) * (wild) * (wild) * (multiple) * * (Misaki's) * ( 's) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (Summer Form, multiple) * (Summer Form, multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (Blue-Striped; multiple) Pokémon in the Swords of Justice legend * (Spring, Summer and Autumn Forms, multiple) * (Summer and Autumn Forms, multiple) * * (multiple) * * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (multiple) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * * (multiple) * * * * * * * * * * * * * Intro Every single species of Pokémon discovered prior to Generation VI (besides ) makes an appearance in the intro sequence to the film; most notably, , and all appeared. Cast ! colspan=6 | |- |} Soundtrack Events Pre-order distribution Keldeo was distributed to players who pre-ordered to the film in Japan. Movie Distributions Meloetta was distributed to players. Trivia * This movie aired on the same day in Canada as the US, making this the first time this has ever happened. * This is the fourth consecutive film in which and do not encounter . It is also the first movie in which Jessie, James and do not have speaking roles, only making brief cameo appearances in the introduction, credits and one scene during the actual story. * Despite being released during Best Wishes! Season 2, this film does not feature any pre-Generation V Pokémon other than and outside of the "Pokémon World" intro scene. ** Despite this, the cameo of and in the intro marks the appearance of all pre-Generation V Pokémon in the anime. * This movie features a total of five legendary Pokémon, more than any previous movie. * Cartoon Network and YTV's airing of this film uses a shorter cut provided by TPCi. A number of scenes are either excluded or rearranged in order to reduce the film's running time. ** The title card sequence is moved to immediately after the World of Pokémon segment, while the scenes of Keldeo training and battling Kyurem for the first time - which are before the title card in the original cut - are moved to after it. ** The battle between and Misaki is mostly cut out, leaving only a shot of them in the background. ** All scenes from the ending credits are removed, leaving absent events such as the blimp being returned to the museum. The edited credit roll simply plays the credits over a black background and uses a brief, instrumental version of It's All Inside of You. Dub edits Link *http://www.putlocker.com/file/B1CA715F631F46FD *http://www.sockshare.com/file/0775297E491A8EE6 In other languages |zh_yue= |hr= |cs= |da= |nl= |et= |fil= |fi= |fr_ca= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |he= |hi= |hu= |is= |id= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |sk= |sl= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ta= |te= |th= |tr= |vi= }} External links *Japanese movie website *Pokemon.co.jp movie website See also Category:Movies